Fallen Comrades
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was spared from Acnologia's attack, leaving him to die. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are at the guild, overseeing that jobs are completed and nothing goes wrong. What happens when they hear the news? AU Meredy and Ultear will be their post time looks and everyone is slightly aged more.
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen Comrades_

 _Natsu Dragneel was spared from Acnologia's attack, leaving him to die. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are at the guild, overseeing that jobs are completed and nothing goes wrong. What happens when they hear the news? AU Meredy and Ultear will be their post time looks and everyone is slightly aged more._

 **AN: Oh boy, a new fic. I've always liked this plot, and I feel that there aren't enough of these types, so I decided to make one myself.**

 **Ages:**

 **Natsu- 21**

 **Erza- 22**

 **Mira- 22**

 **Ultear- 21**

 **Meredy- 17**

"Mom, look!" A pink, curly haired girl said to a dark blue haired woman. She looked at where the younger girl was pointing, only to see a person floating, unconscious in the water. "Shit, that was the fire dragon slayer. Natsu I think his name was." She said as she rowed over to him, bringing him aboard their raft. "We have to get him back to his guild. He needs to inform them of what just happened." The older woman said, taking action of their current situation. ' _Though, I wouldn't mind if he wanted some fun before he leaves. He's pretty hot to be honest with you…'_ The ruby colored eye woman thought as she licked her lips in slight arousal.

"Meredy dear, I think I have an idea." Ultear said to her daughter with a perverted grin on her face. She saw the grin and immediately face palmed. Whenever her mother tried something like this, it always failed. It wasn't because she wasn't beautiful or anything. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful women in all of Fiore. The reason was because her execution of these things were not very skilled. She had zero experience with men, therefore had no idea what would really please them. She normally ended up getting called crazy by the way she handled men. Or, attempted that is.

But this time, she had a plan that couldn't fail. "Meredy, I have a foolproof plan." She said as she held onto her daughter's shoulders. "And what might that be, my all so mighty mother?" She said sarcastically, though, looking back, she would never have guessed how far her mother would go for the man. She would be slightly sad that she didn't take up on her offer.

"How about we fuck him while he's asleep!" She said, causing the pink haired girl to go wide eyed. "Mom, what the fuck! I know you're desperate for your first time, I am too, but not that desperate! Don't you think basically raping him, won't be good for your first time?" She asked her mother.

"Meredy, have you taken into consideration that I really don't give a fuck anymore? Not only did I notice that he was extremely loyal in my short time fighting him, but he's also hot." The woman said, unbuttoning her shirt. This simply caused Meredy to facepalm. "How did I ever get myself involved with you…" She said with a sigh while blushing at the awkward situation that was about to arise. "You see Meredy, because he's loyal, if I am to have his child, do you think he would be willing to leave?" Ultear said as she continued doing… Whatever it was she was doing. This got Meredy thinking. "I suppose you do have a point mother, but I thought you were just trying to uh… Just lose your virginity… Not a full on relationship." Meredy said awkwardly.

Ultear sighed. "I'm tired of being the bad guy, Meredy dear. I want to move on from that life. I don't think it would be worth being a fugitive for the time being if I am to try to go back in time to fix my mistakes. Besides, you do remember what I told you just minutes ago, right?" She said, talking about how she was the one that destroyed Meredy's village. "Mom, please. I told you, I forgive you. The fact that you love me is enough." Meredy said to the half naked woman. "Then you know that if I am to go back in time and change it, I most likely would have never met you. I don't think I could bear it if we were separated." She said as her shoulders slumped and she gave out a deep exhale.

She then remembered the task at hand at got back to work.

 **Perfect time to end it? Nope. It's not long enough…**

Natsu Dragneel had woken up in very awkward situations before. Nothing could top what he woke up to after the Tenrou events.

Meredy Milkovich hadn't really been in awkward situations. The situation at the moment would most likely be the most awkward she would ever encounter.

Ultear Milkovich had never felt better. Nothing could compare to the feeling of the uh… the uh, action she was currently performing with the pink haired dragon slayer.

 **Lemon Start**

Natsu woke up to the feeling of immense pleasure in his lower region. He also woke up to the sight of a pair of rather large breasts bouncing in front of him as the person was basically raping him. "What the hel- Oh fuck!" He yelled as he felt his cock being constricted, and he came into the woman that was currently riding him. Quarts of cum flooded into Ultear's pussy as the man below her came inside her. This was what she had wanted, and what she had expected. She released a squeal of pleasure, and then looked down at the man. "Why thank you dear, I've been waiting for you to cum for the past 30 minutes! Now, I have a high chance of getting pregnant, and you're gonna be a dad!" She said, confusing the man.

What? He was half dazed from basically getting raped. What would you do if you randomly woke up with a woman going ham on your cock and you came randomly? Wait, don't answer that. Pretend I never wrote that. "What?" Was all he managed to say before realizing his current position. He looked down and realized that his 11 inch spreader was currently inside the woman. He then realized what she said. "Wait, you basically just raped me! What the hell?!" He shouted as he then got a good glimpse at the woman who currently had his cock lodged inside of them.

"Woah, aren't you that crazy Grim-Whatever-It's-Called person?" He then got a good glance at a very flustered Meredy, a pink glowing thing on her arm, her legs spread apart, fingers currently playing with herself. "Wait, aren't you two, the two that… What the hell is going on?!" He said extremely confused. However the only answer he got, was a quick "Stuff." And a moan from Meredy, and Ultear slumping over his shoulder, completely exhausted, cock still inside her as semen slowly oozed out of her slit. Natsu noticed this, and nearly came again at the sight. "Fuck, she's still tight as hell!" He said, trying to adjust the woman on top of him. ' _Though, I don't think I'd mind if we had to stay like this…'_ He thought to himself.

"So um… Where exactly are we going and where are the others?" He asked the uh… Girl that was currently enjoying herself. In response she looked up at him with a very embarrassed blush on her face. "Well, we're heading to your guild right now. The others are gone, though I feel like they're still aliv- ahhh~" she said through moans as she reached climax towards the end. "So um, can you tell my why she" Natsu said pointing to the naked, unconscious Ultear "is currently on me, practically raping me." This made the girl blush even redder as she cleaned herself up. "W-well, you see, she was kind of desperate for her first time, and you were on the boat." She explained causing him to nod as she continued. "She wanted a permanent relationship so she thought that by getting pregnant from you, you wouldn't be able to leave her because you technically contributed to the child." The pinkette said, touching her fingertips together, embarrassed at the current position.

"Well of course I'd stay! I don't want any child living the life I did. If she is pregnant with our child, despite you two being, well, former enemies, I will stick by her side no matter what happens." He said surprising the younger girl. He then tried to take her off of him, failing, causing her to drop back down on his dick, bringing immense pleasure. Way to go, Natsu. He once again nearly came at the sudden movement. ' _Fuck, I don't think I can sleep if I'm this hard…'_ He thought to himself ' _If I don't find release, I'm never gonna fall asleep.'_ He thought as he formulated a plan in his head.

He then slightly raised Ultear, causing the pink haired girl to raise her eyebrow at what he was planning. She heard him quietly say sorry, then her eyes widened as she saw him thrust into her mother. This was something she didn't expect. Out of all things, she simply expected for him to just fall asleep. She stared at him, entranced by the movements he was making inside her mother. She could feel herself slowly getting wet, though she resisted the urge to rub anything.

He suddenly sped up his pace, waking Ultear up instantly from the immense pleasure, and change in pace. With a roar, he slammed into Ultear one more time, pouring everything he had, inside her. Her face lit up, becoming that of a broken woman. She slumped over Natsu's shoulder, panting very hard from her sudden release. She attempted to get off him, succeeding. She slept next to him as their boat sailed on. Slowly on it's way to Magnolia.

 **Lemon End**

 **The Next Day**

The three made it to back to Magnolia. They rushed to the guild, though Natsu had to support Ultear as she was slightly limping from their activities the other day. They burst into the guild, met with concerned looks from everyone in the guild including Erza and Mira. They had stayed behind, as they were in charge of keeping the guild in order as the others went on the S-Class trials. In their place, Laxus and Makarov were the ones in their previous positions.

"Natsu, what's the matter, and who are these two?" Erza said worriedly, as she hadn't seen the dragon slayer so panicked. "Bad news Erza, Tenrou island is gone." Natsu said grimly. This caused the whole guild to stop whatever they were doing. "W-what do you mean, Natsu?" Erza said shakily, surprising everyone. "I mean, they're gone, but at the same time, they aren't." He replied as Meredy piped up. "I can still tell that they're alive. If they had died, their magical energy would have expelled everywhere, and it would most likely still linger there no matter how much damage was done to them. Magical energy is spiritual, so nothing physical can affect it." She said grimly.

"And who might you be?" Erza asked. This got the two former Grimoire Heart mages to slump their heads down. "We'r-" Ultear started, but was quickly cut off by Natsu. "They're the ones that saved me." He said. "They were former enemies, but if you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me, first." Natsu said in an authoritative voice, surprising the guild. "Why would we need to get to them?" Someone asked. "Because they were part of the dark guild that attacked us on Tenrou." Natsu said, causing the women to slump their shoulders in guilt.

This made Erza quickly unsheath a sword. "what are you doing with them then Natsu?" She said, pointing her sword at them. "Having them join us." He said. "Natsu, they are the reason that our friends are gone!" Erza said, as she stood her ground, not advancing, but not backing down either. "It doesn't matter Erza!" Natsu screamed. "What about Gajeel and Juvia? Their guild could have easily killed the old man, yet they're in our guild!" "Natsu, they caused over half of our friends to most likely perish wherever they are! How could you say something like that?" She yelled back with equal ferocity.

"Because Erza, unlike they weren't the ones to get rid of our friends." Natsu said more quietly. This obviously confused Erza. "But, you sai-" she started before being interrupted by Natsu. "No, I said they were in the guild responsible for attacking the guild. They didn't aim to kill Erza. They simply went there to find the person responsible for the monster that attacked us. The monster that did this all was Acnologia. The person they were looking for, was Zeref." He said, causing gasps among the Fairy Tail members. This caused Erza to remember the past events. Jellal. "B-but, isn't that the man that Jellal wanted to resurrect?" She said shakily. "Yes Erza. That's him. He was on Tenrou." He said softly.

The dragon slayer then brought the knight into a small, comforting hug. "It's gonna be alright Erza. We'll pull through this." He said as the woman held back her tears. "Remember what I made you promise? That you wouldn't cry again?" He asked the redhead. She nodded. "I'm glad you're trying your best. Sit down, and calm yourself. I believe I have someone else to comfort." He said as he looked over to a silently crying Mira.

Natsu walked up to the crying barmaid, bringing her into a tight hug as he lifted her up, and brought her to sit down. The guild watched as Natsu comforted the woman. "T-they're gone, Natsu…" Mira said, talking about her siblings. "Mira, we're gonna be alright. They may be gone right now, but that doesn't mean they won't return, okay? I need you to stay strong. For Lisanna, for Elfman, for me and the rest of the guild." Natsu said as he stroked the woman's hair.

Natsu had learned previously, that the easiest way to calm the white haired beauty down, was to stroke her hair. He had done this every night for her, when Lisanna had "died". They developed a close bond, and would never forget about how they helped each other in their times of need. Natsu was always there for Mira if she needed help, and she was there for him whenever he needed help. Feeling the man stroke her hair, Mira calmed down a considerable amount. Her sniffling came to a stop until she eventually fell asleep, the man still stroking her hair. No one else was allowed to do this. If they even attempted to touch her hair, they were Satan Soul judo chopped into oblivion. Everyone looked in bewilderment as Natsu continued stroking the now sleeping woman's hair.

Hours later, and Mira woke up. She was currently sleeping in the guild's infirmary. She got up, exited and found everyone crowding in one spot as Natsu was talking. She was told of the recent events. How Natsu was named new guild master, his plans for everything, and how the guild was going to be run. He was still talking by the time she was debriefed of everything, and so she turned to see Natsu with Ultear.

"Finally, Ultear may or may not be pregnant with our child."

Most people went wide eyed, while Erza and Mira were feeling jealousy. How come the former enemy already had sex with _their_ Natsu? This was something that they wanted to find out. "Excuse me, Natsu and Ultear, can I speak with you in private real quick?" Erza asked. The two simply looked at each other and shrugged, then followed Erza. "Natsu, please explain how this woman managed to fuck you already?" She asked. Straightforward much? "W-well… You see, she was a bit uh… Horny when she and Meredy picked me up, so what better time to uh… Have sex?" He half asked. "We're you conscious in any of this?" Erza asked, her eyes slightly narrowing. "Well, yeah. When I woke up, she was on me like crazy! Long story short, I came when I woke up, wasn't satisfied so we fucked again."

Erza's eyebrow twitched. "So you're saying that she basically raped you in your first session?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way. We both kind of raped each other of you think about it. She fucked me while I was unconscious, so I returned the favor." Erza simply face palmed at what he said. "If it makes you feel any better, we're both committed to raising the child together if she's pregnant." Natsu informed, making Erza less worried. "Also, we both plan on getting to know each other in the weeks to come so that we can properly be husband and wife." This relieved Erza completely. At least the two would take the time to make this a loving relationship, though she was annoyed that it wasn't her in the relationship.

You see, Erza had grown fond of the idiotic dragon slayer. He did anything and everything for the guild. He had the largest heart she would ever know of, and would be willing to do anything to please anyone. Even random people! This drive Erza to taking a liking of Natsu. The real kicker was when Jellal had almost sacrificed her, and Natsu stepped in to save the day. From that day forward, she had tried to capture the dragon slayer's heart. If she couldn't have him however, she felt that she would be content knowing that he had found happiness. That however wasn't the case. Natsu could feel the jealousy rolling off of her.

He went to his soon to be wife, and whispered something to her. Erza noticed this and instantly got nervous. She then noticed Natsu walk up to her. Close to her. "N-Natsu, w-what're you doing?" She said as she slowly backed up. Natsu held her and brought her into a kiss making her eyes widen. She however didn't do anything to resist the kids. "Natsu, what was that for?" She asked. "I thought you said you were fine with Ultear." She said causing him to chuckle. "Well, you know. Ultear is kind of crazy when it comes to her sexual desires." He then got up close to her. " _She likes you as well, you know. I even saw her checking out Mira."_ He said, then backed up, giving the scarlet haired woman a wink.

She was instantly a blushing, giddy mess. ' _This is just like that one smut I read! One man goes out with… Wait, there were four though… Who's the fourth one then?'_ She thought to herself, recalling all the steamy moments from her massive porn collection. She instantly got a nosebleed thinking of some of the more… Descriptive moments. Such a thing did not go unnoticed by Ultear or Natsu. "I think she's into the idea, don't you think Ul?" Natsu asked the dark blue haired woman. She instantly gained a perverted grin. "Yes I do my love. Yes I do." She then went on to dragging the blushing mess into a kiss, making her brain practically malfunction.

Just then, some people from the guild decided to walk by to get them as they were spending an unusual amount of time in private. They were… A bit surprised.

"Natsu has a harem now!"

 **AN: How's that for a chapter one? Working on three stories is going to be a pain. Sorry if some stories aren't updated as frequently as others. Hope you enjoyed though!**

 **Harem: Ultear, Meredy, Erza, Mira**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fallen Comrades_

 _Natsu Dragneel was spared from Acnologia's attack, leaving him to die. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are at the guild, overseeing that jobs are completed and nothing goes wrong. What happens when they hear the news? AU Meredy and Ultear will be their post time looks and everyone is slightly aged more._

 **AN: Welcome to the second chapter of a new fic. School is starting back up soon, so chapters won't be as frequent as they have been recently. Sorry for that, but I value education and a successful life, more than your entertainment. Let's get to the story now, shall we?**

"Well, congratulations. She's pregnant. Now, if you'd excuse me, please leave." An old woman said to Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy, as they had gone to see if Ultear was actually pregnant. They had been in Magnolia for a week now. Half the guild was away training to get better. The other half were helping to maintain the guild. They ran jobs, and generally kept the guild hall clean and occupied. Kinana and Mira had barmaid and clean up duty, Erza was set for approving jobs, Ultear and Meredy helped all around the place, and Natsu oversaw everything that happened. The active and training members were to switch off every month.

"You do know that I wouldn't leave you even if you weren't pregnant, right?" Natsu said, bringing his arm around his lover as they left Porlyusica's house. "Why?" Was her simple response. "Well, if you wanted to take a turn for the better and change yourself, I would most likely be willing to help you every step of the way. I wouldn't leave you just because of your past. Why? Because it's just that. The past." Natsu explained, surprising the two. He had already forgiven them despite the fact that their guild was the cause for Acnologia's attack by waking Zeref?

"Hey, don't look so surprised. I'm a nice guy, you know? I don't judge people based on first impression. I believe in second chances, and I judge people after being around them for a long time. Based on this week alone, you two have adjusted to life very easily. Sort of like the dark mage job wasn't really for you, and your minds were already hot wired to be able to handle the legal guilds. Or I could just be crazy and you could be plotting something behind my back, but that's highly unlikely, I wouldn't believe you even if you told me that." Natsu said with a smile as they continued walking. "I wouldn't believe you, because you have a tendency to care for things close to you. For example, Meredy. I'm pretty sure that by having our child, it would bring us even closer together, and we would eventually grow into one loving family. Or multiple, based on how you look, talk, and act around Erza. Your fantasies are pretty kinky, you know." Natsu said.

Ultear's eyes widened. She went to stop him from saying anything too bad, but failed as he managed to let a few words out. "Like that one you were telling me about that you wanted to have a threesome with me and your daught-" Natsu said before he was tackled to the ground. "Natsu, I thought I told you not to tell anyone! Especially not her! That makes things too awkward between us." She said as she held him to the ground. "Well then again mom, you did ask if I wanted to quote on quote fuck him while he sleeps. I declined, and went on to grill you on how desperate you were, and how I wasn't as desperate as you. Not to mention the fact that I'm only 17, mother." Meredy said with a sigh.

Now was Natsu's turn to talk. "Well, you were kind of uh… Masturbating while your mom was on me. Don't act like you weren't." Natsu said with a smirk. "W-what're you talking about?! M-mom he's definitely l-lying! I would never do anything as lewd as masturbate to my mother getting pounded in by like, the largest cock in the world!" Meredy said, attempting to hide her nervousness. She then realized something. "Wait, why are you helping her!? Are you trying to get into my pants as well?" She asked. By this point, Ultear had already gotten off of Natsu, and they were brushing themselves off. "Well, I won't deny that you're beautiful. But you have this sort of… I don't know, this sort of thing about you that makes you remind me of your mother. Most likely because of your close relationship together. Therefore, I'm naturally compelled to like you, though I also like you in your own qualities." He said, making her heart soar, despite her current situation.

"S-so you like me and not just because of my looks, and because I remind you of my mom, right?" She asked hopefully. "Well, yeah. For example. You have this beautifully grown, curly pink hair. It's unique really. I haven't seen anyone else with curls in this style, and to be honest, I find it extremely attractive. Another part is that your personality differs, although slightly, from your mother. She has a more… I don't know, grim outlook on life. Yours is a little more carefree, and you seem to live life a bit more free than your mother, though that might change soon. I don't really want our child's mother to be some boring person. She should be a bit more fun at least. Though, if she doesn't want to change, I'm completely fine with that. It's up to her. Not me." He said as they started walking again.

They walked for a couple more minutes before making it back to their home. In the past week, Natsu had offered that Wendy **(I couldn't have her practically disappear for 7 years… instead, Chelia will be aged as well to accommodate their friendship.)** a place to stay in his home. She happily agreed, and had moved in a couple days after he offered. She was adjusting to the mini family living in there, and Carla was still trying to adjust to Natsu. The women weren't bad, but the fire dragon slayer was too… Idiotic for her liking. She didn't want Wendy to grow up like him. "Wendy, we're home!" Natsu said as they entered the house. "Welcome back big brother!" Wendy replied. Yeah, she kind of developed a closer bond with Natsu as she soon realized. It wasn't anything too bad, it was cute really. Hell, even Carla found it cute.

"Wendy, I've decided that we need to slightly up your training. Is that alright with you?" Natsu asked the blue haired dragon slayer. "As long as it helps me, I'm fine with anything you have for me!" She said enthusiastically. Being around Natsu had changed her personality, though for the better. She was more confident in her abilities, though not to the point of arrogance. She was more sociable around people, making it easier to handle tougher situations by planning things out. All in all, the changes helped her.

"Well, I've decided that you need to learn physical hand to hand combat. You can't always rely on your dragon slayer skills even though we have a crazy amount of magical energy. In a fight, it is completely possible to run out if you've been fighting for long, so hand to hand should help you a lot." Natsu explained to the girl. "We'll start your training after the month timeframe has passed, so that we continue to man the guild. You'll keep working in the medical bay for now." He said. "Alright Natsu." She said with a smile, bringing him into a hug. With that, they all went to their rooms, and went to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

"Alright everybody! I have a special announcement to make." Natsu said to the members at the guild currently. "Today, I will take Kinana to see if she can unlock any magic!" He said with a grin, making everyone cheer. "Kinana, please come up here." Natsu said to the purple haired barmaid. She did as she was told, and soon found her hands on top of Natsu's. "Please prepare yourself Kinana. This method has no chance of killing you, but it causes a good amount of pain. This also doesn't have a high chance of activating your magic. Maybe 10% at most." Natsu said. He could visibly see the woman tense up at this. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax. If you aren't relaxed, the percentage cuts in half due to stressed magic flow. Little did she know, Wendy was pouring calming pheromones into the air, making everybody calm down quickly.

Natsu put his hands back under her hands, and gave her a countdown. He then pushed some magical energy through him, making it conduct into her due to them touching. She instantly felt a cool sensation. Slits formed in her eyes, and she soon found herself viewing people as blobs of color instead. She then realized what this was. Infrared vision.

Everyone gasped when they saw her eyes change. Those that were there during the Oracion Seis ordeal tensed slightly, though they quickly relaxed themselves. Kinana however, was quickly regaining memories of her past life. How she was taken from her parents by Brain. Forced to work under Cobra, and turned into a snake. The magic she had now, was a poison based magic. Viper's Strike. She instantly gained knowledge on how to perform these spells. Everything good and bad was coming back to her. When it all ended, she fell forward, only to be caught by Natsu.

She was panting when it ended. "I remember everything." She said, making the guild happy for the woman. She had found closure on her missing memories, and wouldn't really have to work hard at remembering anymore. "I also have a lost magic. It's called Viper's Strike. A mainly offense, though can be used as a healing type magic." She explained, surprising the guild. "It's medical capabilities are rather large, too. It can create antidotes, though, the tougher the pathogen, the more magical energy it takes. I don't have a lot of magical energy due to me not having been in training for years now. I only trained in the wretched magic that Cobra had me perform. It was an offense only. It was designed to melt things to the bone, giving them a rather painful death." She explained.

"Well then, if that's all, why don't we all get back to our jobs now? We've got a lot to do guys! Don't slack behind!" Natsu said cheerfully.

 **The Next Month**

 **Insert "Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti**

In the past month, the mages that were in training had returned to take on missions while the other half went to train. Now was Natsu's time to train as well, so he left Macao in charge of his duties. Kinana had stayed as a barmaid and would begin training the next month. This was because they needed someone to man the bar, and Mira needed her training as well.

It was decided that the 5 (Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, Erza, Mira) would be training together. This was because they had intense training, and normal mages most likely wouldn't be able to handle the stress of their training regimen. They would have to get much stronger on their own to do so.

Natsu lead these training regimens. He planned everything, and somewhat enforced it. He would remind them, but not force them. He would yell at them for encouragement, he would compliment them for encouragement.

Natsu also helped Wendy get set up for training. He had a personal training room in his house, mainly used to train hand to hand, the subject which she was training in at the moment. They weren't far away either. Only a 5 minute walk from Natsu's home to a nice lakeside clearing, was where they trained. This month, they would be focusing on magical capacity. To do so, they would have to dish out spells at one amount of magical energy, and gradually increase the amount that they use. For Erza, she was set up with certain magic that helped her swordplay, since she was a requip mage mainly. **(Think of it as sword skills from SAO)**

Mira would see how long she could maintain her Satan Soul: Sitri, the most magically taxing take over in her possession. She could go a total of 10 hours without running out of magical energy, and this in turn would increase the time she could stay in that mode.

Natsu's training was a lot easier, and he helped Ultear increase her own magic. Natsu was simply roasting things for as long as he could with his Fire Dragon Roar. Ultear would repair these things with her magic, bringing her magical capacity up. Her Arc of Time magic was great, since it didn't tax her physically, and she could use it from a distance. This allowed for a safe environment for her developing child, though it most likely didn't have any benefits because of how careful Natsu was when around her.

Meredy's job was the simplest... All she had to do was maintain her Sensory Link on everybody. This was simple, because Sensory Link was simple to perform, and was easy for her to maintain because of how often she used it.

They would take ten minute or sometimes longer breaks. Natsu based the break time on how efficiently it worked, but would be very lenient if someone wanted a longer break time. During this time, they would either relax, drink water, or have food depending on the time of day.

Lunch was a particular favorite of everybody's. This was because everybody brought separate foods, and there was enough for everybody. Natsu would bring nice, medium rare burgers. Meredy had a knack of bringing salads to balance out the burgers. Ultear would bring simple, yet fulfilling fruits, such as apples, pears, oranges, things like that. Mira mainly brought sandwiches, but would occasionally bring a homemade smoothie as a drink, as an alternative to the normal milk that they were having. Erza's food however, was everyone's favorite. She would always bring perfect, fall off the bone, baby back ribs. These would come with a rather large side of fries. They were made to absolute perfection.

Whenever their training sessions were over, they would go to Natsu's house to sleep, since it was the closest. Natsu specifically built two more rooms to accommodate them. He was an expert in carpentry, and he was also able to memorize certain things easily. He made Erza's room have the same feel as her room in Fairy Hills. The same goes with Mira, being that her room was similar to her actual room in her home.

Being around Natsu upped everyone's morale. This was good, especially for Mira. She had lost her siblings to the apocalypse dragon, and being alone, isn't good for you, psychologically. It would mess you up, and you would eventually begin to talk to yourself if kept in a state without contact with others for too long.

Whenever they reached home, Natsu would always go to check on Wendy, only to see her passed out on the floor. She would always work herself to the point of exhaustion, and would collapse from it. Natsu would always take her to her own room, a room that was right next to his just in case something were to happen. She always slept with a smile, satisfied with how far she could feel herself getting. She, and the other occupants of the house, were proud of her. She was becoming great at hand to hand combat, and if scaled with Natsu, would have maybe 1/15 of his hand to hand combat skills by the end of the month. That's a lot if you think about it.

Natsu's room was shared by him, Ultear, and Meredy. Ultear slept with him on a bed instead of his hammock, and another bed was made for Meredy, though, she occasionally found herself snuggling up against Ultear. Natsu nor Ultear didn't have a problem with this. In fact, they found it cute. Meredy still was fond of her mother because, let's face it. She technically still is a child, albeit a rather old child. It wasn't really odd that she had this sort of behavior.

They trained for the entire month. During that month, their magic capacity went up about 50%, and they could perform their magic for longer periods of time. The next month was simple. Do jobs, get paid, eat, sleep. Things like that. Managing the guild wasn't very hard, because not many problems arose. Kinana was helped by Natsu, whenever he wasn't busy. When he was busy, Wendy would try her best at helping the purple haired barmaid out. She would go on to become an expert with her Viper Strike.

It wasn't until the third month of training that relationships between Natsu, Mira, and Erza began. All they really had to do was mention Ultear's… Desires, and next thing you know, they find themselves tackled and being covered in kisses, by said woman. "I knew you would understand!" The Arc of Time user exclaimed.

During this time, winter had come. Since Natsu had built his own house and doesn't feel the cold, he didn't really feel the need for a heating system. Instead, everyone moved to his room. Erza would sleep next to Mira, Natsu would sleep with Ultear and Meredy, and Wendy slept with her exceed. This was because Natsu naturally exuded heat, so his room was warmer than the others. This gave them a closer bond, and everyone was extremely comfortable around each other.

Month's passed and Ultear was in labor. The child was now on the way. With the help of Porlyusica, the baby was delivered. A healthy girl weighing in at 8 pounds. They named her Mavis, after the first guild master.

Years passed, and on the 4th year, they decided that everyone could take a break from training. Natsu and Ultear were now 25, Meredy was now 21, both Erza and Mira were now 26. Wendy was 16 and was growing into a fine young woman. Everyone's look generally stayed the same, but Mira adopted her old, gothic hair style. Wendy now stood at 5' 6'' and was well developed for a girl her age. Mavis on the other hand, was growing up well. She had caring parents that would always help her in any way possible. Her hair has grown like her mother, but she had pink hair.

The guild hall had greatly expanded. There were now 3 separate floors. The bottom floor was the main area of the guild hall. Here, everyone conversed, and just had fun. The second floor was for jobs. It was pretty straightforward. The third floor had the Guild Master's office, and the S-Class jobs. This area also housed the many trophies Fairy Tail has gotten. From? #GrandMagicGames.

Training started back up, and Ultear was back at training. In the previous years, she had been taking care of the child, while she let her husband train. Oh yeah, the wedding? It was spectacular. People from all over Fiore went to see some of the strongest mages get married to each other. Let's just say that people were kind of jealous that Natsu had 4 of the most beautiful women in Fiore, as his wives. It wasn't until the 7th year since the Tenrou group's disappearance that they received news about them.

Blue Pegasus had contacted them, saying that there was odd magical readings around the Tenrou area. What do they do? Well, they get on a boat and sail to Tenrou. What else would they do? When they got there, they were in for a surprise.

Natsu recognized the girl hovering above the water, due to him having to study the history of Fairy Tail, as long as learn it's secret. He recognized the girl as Mavis Vermillion, the person that they named their child after. So what does he do? Well, of course he follows her. Mavis suddenly motions for them to stop, and performs a spell, raising the island out of the water.

They rush forward, trying to find their fallen comrades, and they gladly did. The first person they found, was a half conscious Lisanna Strauss. Mira immediately dove for the girl, bringing her into a tight hug. "M-Mira, what're you doing here? I thought you were back at the guild?" The short haired female Strauss sibling said. "I'll tell you when we meet up with everyone else." She said through tears.

They eventually made it to the rest of the Fairy Tail group, only to find them battling with some old man. Natsu gave him a swift chop to the back of the head, and he was immediately down. "Natsu! Wait… Erza? Mira? What're you guys doing here?" Gray said confused. He was soon met in a brotherly hug from Natsu, as he actually missed his old friend. Now, Gray and the others that were on Tenrou were confused. What the hell was up with Natsu?

"Um… Natsu?" Gray said, poking his shoulder. "You guys are finally back." Was all he said. "What do you mean by 'finally back'? We've been here the entire time." Gray said. "No, you guys have been gone for 7 years. Acnologia's attack really messed you guys up, didn't it?" Natsu said. This caused everyone's eyes to widen. "Where is it?" "Gone. Like I said, you've been gone for 7 years, so why would it wait for you?" Natsu questioned.

He then released Gray from his hug, and soon enough, Ultear and Meredy entered the clearing. Everyone tensed up at their arrival. This was the exact reaction they were expecting. "Natsu, what the hell are they doing here?!" "Oh calm down, they were the ones that saved me. I would've drowned if they didn't pick me up." He said, calmly. "Also, they're my wives. Same as Erza and Mira." He said, surprising everyone.

"You're married to Erza and Mira?!" Gray said in disbelief. "Don't forget Ultear and Meredy." Natsu said with a grin. Now, everyone was confused. "Wait, you married my sister!?" Came the voice of Elfman. "Yeah, is that a problem or something?" "Yes! You don't just marry my sister without my permission!" Now was Mira's turn to talk. "Please stop talking Elfman. I'm older than you, and I can make decisions myself. I've been happy with Natsu. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be with him." She said with a smile.

Just then, Mavis Dragneel decided to pop her head from behind Ultear. "N-Natsu… Why does that little girl look eerily like you, and who is she?" Gray asked. "Oh, that's my daughter. Mavis Dragneel, named after our first master. That reminds me, we have a problem. We have 2 guild masters now." He said. "We do?" Makarov asked. "Well yeah. Ever since you guys disappeared, I took over as guild master." This got everyone even more surprised than they already were.

"So how do we even this out? I could step down if you want to retake the guild master position." He informed the old master. "Wait, do you destroy things as much as you used to?" Makarov asked before turning down or accepting the offer. "Well, no I-" "I'll take the title back!" Makarov said. What? He was an old man. He didn't want to retire, nor did he want to become an active mage. He was too old for that, or so he said. The fact that Natsu wasn't destroying everything, made his job 10 times easier.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. We'll get back to the guild by boat, and we'll announce the news to everyone.

And with that, everyone left the island.

 **AN: Oh boy, chapter two of this fic. How are you guys liking it so far? Be sure to check out my other fics if you're waiting for one to be updated. Sometimes, other fics have news on what's to come. For example, I'm going to be making a Natsu X Mavis one shot soon. Hope to see you there.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fallen Comrades_

 _Natsu Dragneel was spared from Acnologia's attack, leaving him to die. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are at the guild, overseeing that jobs are completed and nothing goes wrong. What happens when they hear the news? AU Meredy and Ultear will be their post time looks and everyone is slightly aged more._

 **AN: Sorry for not posting much in the past two and a half months. I've been busy with a lot of things.**

 **I'm thinking of making a rather large crossover that takes place mainly in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to know what's going to be crossed over, I'll have a little thing in the bottom. If you want to stay in the dark about it and have it as a surprise, then simply don't read it.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

"No way…" Was heard throughout the guild as the old members filed in behind Natsu. In the background, there was a giggling first master and 6 year old, as the blonde haired girl was making faces at the one named after her.

"This place has grown tremendously…" Makarov noted as he walked further into the guildhall. All the other mages that had been to the s class trials were also observing the completely different area around them. The guild was obviously different, but still held that cheerful atmosphere.

"And it seems that everyone's changed. Especially Natsu…" Noted the same old man. "Gee, you think? He has multiple wives and a kid! Of course he's changed! Before, he was denser than like, a black hole, and now we find out he was leading our guild for seven years! Not to mention that Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore…" Gray said as the tenrou group looked around the guild hall, amazed at how much it had grown.

"Well then, guys. How about you welcome the old members back instead of just staring at them?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or, we can just celebrate their return with a 'little' party?" He suggested, gaining a smirk.

The next thing anyone knew, cheers, yells, and flying chairs flew around the guildhall as Fairy Tail celebrated their day of reunion. Magnolia was up for quite some time with this, but they didn't complain. They too had missed the missing mages of the guild. Some citizens celebrated the return of the mages at home, while others celebrated by traveling about. That day would be marked as Fairy's Landing for years to come, and would be celebrated across all of Fiore.

 **Later on that day|Night time|Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Today has been spectacular, Natsu." Erza said as she leaned into his chest as they sat at the guild. Most people were still awake and still celebrating, while others had either left or fell asleep in the guildhall. Cana, surprisingly enough, was not drinking. Instead, Natsu noticed a very concerned look on her face.

"Cana, what's the matter?" Natsu asked the brunette. Her head perked up at hearing her name, and she turned to see who had said it. "You noticed, huh?" She asked, still not able to believe that it was Natsu.

"Well, how could I not notice a guild member's problems? What's up with you? Mind telling me?" He asked politely, his hand combing through Erza's red locks, who was almost asleep at the feeling of his hand playing with her hair. She was slightly mumbling, talking about how his hand felt amazing.

"W-well…" Cana began. "You're still afraid that Gildarts won't accept you as his daughter, aren't you?" Natsu cut in, as his other hand found it's way to Ultear's hair, who in which was sleeping next to him with their child.

"How'd you know?" She asked, almost as if expecting this. "Well, as you may know, people have unique scents that are bound only to them. However, family members have slightly similar scents. In other words, I can identify people's relationships based on scent alone." Natsu said, smiling at his sleeping wives.

"What am I supposed to do, Natsu? Do you think it'll be right if I just tell him out of nowhere? What if he doesn't accept me?" She asked, tears visibly forming in her eyes. "I don't think I could bear the pain of being rejected…" She said.

Cana soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Natsu. "Be strong, Cana. He'll accept you no matter what. That's just how he is, you know?" Natsu said gently.

He looked back at his sleeping wives, Erza now laid down next to Ultear since he got up. "Come on, let's go tell him. Or are you not ready? I'll wait-" he said. "No, no… I think we can do it now assuming he's even awake." Cana said shakily.

And so, the two Fairy Tail mages had left the guildhall. They walked through the conversation that was happening occasionally around the guild, and out the doors. They went to a rather small home that they knew housed the orange haired man that they were looking for.

"You ready for this?" Natsu asked. "Yes. I've made up my mind. I can do this." Cana said, reassuring herself. Natsu lightly knocked on the door, and soon enough, the door opened.

"What can I do for you kids?" Gildarts asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Gildarts, Cana here has something to tell you." Natsu said with a small, unnoticeable smile.

"Well, um… Gildarts… Y-you're… You're my father." Cana said, shutting her eyes, afraid of what might happen. To her surprise however, she instead felt a tight embrace. She opened her eyes to see Gildarts hugging her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I always thought that something about you looked like her…" He said. Cana knew what he meant. He was talking about her mother. She looked over to where Natsu was to thank him, only to see him gone. And so, the reunited father and daughter discussed everything that had happened to them. All the while, neither of them noticed the smiling pink haired man off in the distance outside the house.

 **Back With Natsu**

He turned to walk away, a smile still on his face from what he had just seen. He was glad to be able to lift the weight off of a guildmate's shoulder. It helped him to know that he could help his friends and family.

He walked back to the guildhall to see his wives still asleep soundly with their first child. He smiled softly at the sight, before picking up Erza. He quickly made his way home, before returning for Ultear and their kid. Ultear however, was awake when he got back, the child however, still asleep. "I see you're up. Sleep well?" Natsu asked in a teasing yet caring tone.

"Oh, shut it." Ultear said with a smile. "Come on. We've gotta get home. It's getting late." Natsu said with a hand out. Ultear gladly took it, and the three walked home, the child still soundly asleep.

 **5 Years Later|Dragneel Residence**

"Hey, Rose, Lilith, you hungry?" Natsu asked the two, four year old children. They simply looked at each other before looking back at their father before shaking their heads.

"Alright, just checking." Natsu said as he prepared food for them anyway. It was morning in the Dragneel household, and currently, Natsu was up along with his three kids. Mira and Erza had given birth only a year after the Tenrou group returned.

"Mavis, you wanna help me make some food for the moms?" Natsu asked his eldest daughter. For whatever reason, he seemed to only have daughters **(weird huh?)** , but he didn't complain. He liked their company. Boys most of the time were less clingy to their parents and more outgoing. His girls seemed to like their parent's company, and tended to stay with them.

The 8 year old girl entered the kitchen looking a bit tired, but awake nonetheless. She yawned and stretched before looking at her father. She simply shrugged before saying "Sure, why not."

And so, the father and daughter began making food for the others in the house. They prepared a simple, yet appealing breakfast of pancakes with plenty of bacon. Like, an absurd amount. Like, an unhealthy amount. But who cares? It's bacon. **(If you somehow didn't realize it yet, I kind of like bacon.)**

Erza was the first to wake. She found herself sleeping alone, and so, exited her room to see her youngest daughters, sitting on the couch, petting the small blue feline. She walked into the kitchen to see her eldest daughter along with her husband, preparing food.

She grabbed a piece of cooked bacon, having a bite before moving behind her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "Morning, Natsu. Breakfast is great as usual." She said with a happy smile.

"Morning Erza, and I see you took a piece when we haven't served yet." Natsu said in a teasing, loving tone. "Oh, come on! It's your fault that bacon is my favorite breakfast food now. You just had to introduce me to this amazing treat." She said, finishing off the piece before wiping her hands with a nearby napkin.

"Mira should be up soon. She has to get to the guild in half an hour, and she's probably gonna be hungry." Erza told him. "Sounds good. She can eat before she leaves." Natsu said, wiping his hands before opening the fridge. Inside of it were rows of raw bacon. On the bottom, was a drawer full of fish for Happy.

He took out some eggs before returning to the stove to cook. Sure enough, only minutes later, a white haired beauty made her way into the kitchen. "Morning Mira. Have a good night sleep? Natsu asked. "Amazing. Just like your cooking." She said while taking a seat at the table.

"Breakfast should be done soon." Natsu informed her. "I just gotta finish up the eggs and we'll be done, right Mavis?" He asked his daughter who was in the midst of making some sunny side up eggs. She simply mumbled a yes at his question, more focused on cooking the egg to perfection.

Shortly after, Meredy arrived, and was quickly met with a small hug. "Only one more month, you know?" Natsu said happily, patting her abdominal area. "Well how could I not know? It's my first child." Meredy said proudly.

"Well, the food's ready. I'll go wake Ul up. You girls can eat without me." Natsu said before heading upstairs to where Ultear was sleeping. He quietly entered and made his way to sleeping wife. "Food's done if you're hungry." Natsu told her as he kissed her forehead.

In response, he got a small kiss in the lips before Ultear opened her eyes. She gave him a soft smile before yawning, now fully awake. "Morning Natsu." She said, still smiling. "Morning Ultear. Did you sleep well?" He asked sincerely. "Of course I did. You know me by now. I can pretty much sleep anywhere, so sleep is always the best." She said.

She then got up, and the two headed downstairs to join the others in eating.

 **5 More Years|Dragneel Training Grounds**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" A 13 year old cried out as she leapt at a man. "My goodness, Mavis, you're improving at a very fast rate." Natsu said, impressed at the strength behind his eldest daughter's attack.

"I've gotta train to catch up to everyone else, right?" She asked, panting and smiling. "Well, if that's your goal, then by all means, yes. Yes it is. Remember that you also have to work on mom's magic too. Not just mine." Natsu reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've been practicing with both, it's just that I know a lot more about Dragon Slayer magic than mom's Arc of Time magic. Her magic's a bit complicated." She said, regaining her energy.

"Your little sisters are going to be joining our training soon. Their birthday's just next week, so please don't make plans then." Natsu informed his eldest daughter, throwing a water bottle to her.

"Come on, we've got stuff to do." Natsu said, motioning for his daughter to follow. Of course, she did, and the two walked home, Mavis' smile never leaving her face.

 **Time Skip 5 Years|Dragneel Training Ground**

"You two have to be quicker than that if you plan on landing a hit on me." An 18 year old Mavis Dragneel said to her two younger sisters.

Rose stood up, sword in hand, and got into a ready stance.

Lilith engulfed her hand in a dark flame, courtesy of her mother's take overs.

The two fourteen year old girls looked at each other before nodding. They already had a plan.

"Fire Dragon's Satanic Flame!" Lilith yelled, causing a large wall of fire to form in front of them. Mavis was interested in what they had planned, so she waited patiently for something else to happen.

Luckily, or unluckily in her perspective, she didn't have to wait long, as soon, from the dark flames came a flying Rose, full speed with her sword pointed at her.

She flew at her like a bullet, and before landing the blow, moved her blade to the blunt side, as to not majorly injure her older sister.

Mavis toppled over from the amount of force that she had taken directly to her abdominal area, as Rose rolled over her and stabilized herself.

Mavis was still on the ground when Lilith came running over, worried if her sister was alright. Mavis however, heard her, and halted her with a hand. "I'm alright…" She said, slightly panting at how hard of a hit it was. "Just gotta catch my breath…" She said before sitting up.

She slightly winced at the pain of sitting up, and this didn't go unnoticed by her younger, light pink haired sister. "Mavis, you're hurt! Rose, I thought I told you to hold back on that! It's too powerful of an attack when in a training session!" Lilith yelled at her sister who was coincidentally born on the same day as her, despite them not being twins.

"Oh, believe me, I _did._ I thought I was holding back enough with that, but I guess not!" She said with a frustrated sigh. Rose was a powerhouse, but needed to learn how to control her vast amount of power.

"Now now, you two, now's not a time to fight… Let's just get home before sundown, alright?" Mavis asked her sisters in an attempt to stop them from fighting.

And so, the Dragneel siblings minus their youngest sister, went on their way to the house, the oldest girl being supported from both sides by her little sisters.

When they arrived, Mavis was greeted with a hug to the legs, courtesy of a young pink haired girl. "Hey, Ari, we're back!" She said, as she picked up the four year old child who simply laughed and smiled at seeing her older sisters come back home.

"So, I can see that you're a bit hurt, Mavis. Your sisters rough you up a bit too much?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone. "Oh, shut it dad, Rose just can't seem to be able to control the power that she puts in attacks. Their teamwork is great though. Rose just needs to learn how to hold back a bit, but other than that, I'm proud of the two. They've grown a lot." Mavis said with a smile, looking at her fourteen year old sisters, who simply smiled back at her.

"Alright, I'll go get one of your mom's real quick to see if she can run a little diagnostics to see how damaged you are." Natsu said before running up to the second floor of his home to get his pink haired wife.

Meredy came down a couple seconds later with Natsu behind, and she looked over at her oldest daughter, amused.

"Alright, Mavis, you know what we gotta do." Meredy said. Mavis put down Ari, and walked over to the pink haired woman. She laid down, her head in her mother's lap, as she brought her hands over her. Meredy did a quick magic scan and was met with a rather impressive sight.

"Well damn, Rose, you used the blunt side of your sword and you still broke 3 of your sister's ribs." She said, making the teen feel guilty. "Luckily your other mom's improved her Arc of Time magic to be able to heal injuries like this." Meredy said.

"Hey, Ul! One of our kids has a couple broken ribs! You might want to come over and help out a bit!" Meredy yelled to her former mother turned technical wife.

"Coming!" Ultear yelled downstairs as she exited her room to come help her biological daughter. She made it down, and had that same look of amusement that Meredy had when looking at Mavis.

"Your sisters did this to you?" She asked teasingly. "Oh, shut it, mom…" Mavis said, embarrassed. "Alright, alright, calm down. I'm just impressed as you are at their ability." Ultear said with a smile before engulfing her hands in a blue light before running them over Mavis' chest.

Mavis began laughing at the sensation, as her mother's magic for whatever reason had that side effect when dealing with anything that was living. Soon enough, Mavis was absolutely fine, only feeling a bit sore from the impact, but for the most part, completely fine.

"Thanks mom…" Mavis said as she sat up from Meredy's lap. "Anytime hun." Ultear said, kissing her daughter's forehead before going back upstairs to do who knows what.

Before she reached the top of the stairs however, she yelled down to Natsu. "We're doing it tonight, I hope you know that!" She yelled as he instantly understood what she was talking about.

The good thing was that their oldest daughter understood what they were talking about, and instantly took action.

"Heh, alright you three! We're sleeping together tonight!" She announced as she looked over at her father. He silently thanked her before heading upstairs, intent on "warming up" Ultear.

Mavis simply shook her head in amusement. Their family sure was an odd, yet caring one.

She smiled at the thought.

 **AN: Now how's that for an ending? Does it feel rushed? Leave a review! Also, finished story hype! This is the first story that I've written that has more than two chapters, and is completed! Oh boy! Sorry for the short chapter though…**

 **Song of the Chapter:**

 **Crywolf - Anachronism**

 **Category: I really don't know…**

 **Bonus Song Because I think It's Good:**

 **Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out (Tomsize Remix)**

 **Category: Some sort of EDM**

 **You should check out this app called Anime Amino! It's pretty cool. They also have an app called FanFic Amino that isn't very populated as of 3/14/16. If you want to follow me, my username is Levi Kazama and you can tell which one is me based on my bio.**

 **Now, if you want to be surprised by my upcoming story, don't read this part. It contains the anime that I'm crossing over into the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **I plan on having the following in my major project that I doubt I'll end up finishing, but have lots of ideas for:**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Trinity Seven**

 **High School DxD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **No Game No Life**

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut**

 **Naruto (debating whether or not I should)**

 **For Infinite Stratos and Saijaku, they won't have mechs like in the anime. I honestly dislike mechs, but watched them because I enjoy the genres of harem, ecchi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), romance, etc.**

 **Instead, I'm going to try and come up with original magic for them.**

 **There's also one more thing that's gonna be crossed over, but it's only two characters from "it". If you recognize the names, I either pity you for experiencing it, or condemn you if you enjoyed it. That shit was not okay, and if you actually liked it, you're a bit fucked up. You'll find out about what I'm talking about later on.**

 **Sorry about my little explicit rant, but eh. Shit happens. Cheers! -NatsuDankneel**


End file.
